


Lies, Damn Lies, and Statistics

by drbrianhmay (crosmopolitan)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Flagrant Disrespect of Data Analysis, Oral Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosmopolitan/pseuds/drbrianhmay
Summary: “It’s a job, really.” He shrugged. “Aspiring rockstar doesn’t pay the rent.”“Yet.” You smiled encouragingly.He nodded his head toward you. “Yet. In the meantime, I teach first-years to not be afraid of maths. Although I get the impression you’re not a first year?”You laughed, “Yeah, no. Third year, nursing. This is my final term, actually. I’ve managed to avoid maths up to this point, but apparently I need it to graduate, so here I am, trapped in Stats I.”





	Lies, Damn Lies, and Statistics

**Author's Note:**

> Massive, unending thanks to [@sweet-ladyy](http://sweet-ladyy.tumblr.com) for beta reading, editing, and enthusiasm! I’m just getting back into writing after years and years, and you’ve been indispensable <333
> 
> Feedback appreciated!
> 
> Requests: Open
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@drbrianhmay](http://drbrianhmay.tumblr.com).

You glared balefully at the blackboard as you slipped into the front row of the lecture theatre.  _ Statistics I _ was written across the board in tidy cursive. You sighed as you reached into your bag for a notebook and a pencil, hating the fact that this was a required module for your nursing degree. Maths had never been your strong suit, and thus far you’d managed to avoid it, but here you were in your final semester of your final year, and couldn’t put it off any longer.

You were cursing yourself for not having the foresight to take it in your first year, when you heard the classroom chatter begin to die down, and someone at the front of the room cleared their throat. You glanced up, towards the front of the lecture theatre, and made a small sound of delight at the man in front of you.

He was tall, with long legs clad in black trousers sitting high on his hips, leading to a white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone. He had a wild head of dark curls, and what looked like a necklace hidden under his collar. He shot a quick look at you as your eyes raked over him – you blushed and looked back at your notebook. Clearly you hadn’t been as discrete as you’d thought, looking him over.

A small smile danced across his lips as he raised his voice to speak.

“Good afternoon everyone; my name is Brian May, and I am Dr. Rochfort’s teaching assistant for this term. As this is the first class of the term, and as it’s probably the last class of the week for many of you, we thought it would be best if I went over the course outline and expectations, and then would release you all to enjoy a bit of an early weekend.”

A few cheers went up towards the back of the lecture hall, and Brian smiled widely, showing off sharp teeth in a mischievous grin. “Don’t get used to it, folks. This may be a Friday afternoon class, but going forward, Dr. Rochfort will be using every available minute.” Brian turned towards the blackboard, and called over his shoulder, “Now, take out your notebooks and biros while I go over office hours and the class schedule.”

You dutifully took notes for the next little while, noting both Dr. Rochfort’s and Brian’s office hours, as well as the course outline and the dates of upcoming quizzes. After about twenty minutes, Brian stepped away from the board and addressed the class again.

“Any questions? No? Everyone knows which seminar group they’re in, and where and when those will be meet? Excellent.” He clapped his hands together once. “Well, that’s everything for today. I’ll see you all in your seminars next week, and Dr. Rochfort will see you here next Friday. Cheers everyone, have a good weekend!”

You sat back, slowly packing your books back into your bag, to avoid the crush of first-years heading for the door. As you finished and stood, you noticed Brian staying back, leaning against the desk, staring at you. You glanced around, and noticed that nobody was waiting, so you stepped toward him, raising an eyebrow as you spoke.

“Can I help you, Mr. May?”

He flushed slightly, and shook his head, curls bouncing. “Please, call me Brian. And no, I’m sorry. It’s just… have I seen you someplace before?”

You hadn’t recognised him when he first arrived, but over the duration of the class, you’d begun to put it together.

“Mmm, well, I’ve seen you play. Your band, I mean. My flatmate, Patty, is studying chemistry at Imperial College, and we go to shows at the Union fairly regularly. You’re the guitarist, yeah?”

Brian bit his lip slightly and nodded. “Mostly. And I’m working on a doctorate in astrophysics, also at Imperial.”

“So what are you doing here at King’s, then?” You gestured at the room around you. “This seems a bit of a downgrade, for an astrophysicist and aspiring rockstar.”

“It’s a job, really.” He shrugged. “Aspiring rockstar doesn’t pay the rent.”

“Yet.” You smiled encouragingly.

He nodded his head toward you. “Yet. In the meantime, I teach first-years to not be afraid of maths. Although I get the impression you’re not a first year?”

You laughed, “Yeah, no. Third year, nursing. This is my final term, actually. I’ve managed to avoid maths up to this point, but apparently I need it to graduate, so here I am, trapped in Stats I.”

“Trapped?!” Brian stood, pretending at offense. You shook your head.

“I’m unbelievably bad at anything mathematical, you’ll see.” You glanced at your watch. “I really should run – but fair warning, I’ll be making full use of your office hours.”

“I look forward to it.” His tone was warm, but carried an undercurrent of something else. You could feel heat rise in your cheeks as you slipped your bag onto your shoulder.

“I... I should be going. Have a good weekend, Brian.” You fled, cursing your easy embarrassment.

 

_ Three Weeks Later _

“Good afternoon everyone. Please put away your books and have your pencils ready for the quiz.” Dr. Rochfort strode back and forth in front of the class. “Brian will be collecting them when the time is up, and will have them marked before the end of our class today. Is everybody ready? Good. You have fifteen minutes, time starts now.”

You turned over the quiz that had been set in front of you, and groaned internally.  _ Goddamn statistics _ . Despite faithfully attending every seminar, and getting help during office hours, nothing seemed to stick in your memory. You clenched your teeth and began the first problem.

Fifteen minutes later, you grudgingly handed it over to Brian as he walked by collecting the quizzes. You could see that he was sending you a concerned look, but you refused to meet his eyes. Bugger statistics anyway – all you had to do was make it through this course, and you’d be done. You took a fortifying breath and sat up straight, ready for the lecture.

Towards the end of the class, Brian walked back in, setting a stack of papers on the edge of the desk, and leaning back beside them. Dr. Rochfort nodded, and continued,

“I think we’ll wrap it up there for this week. Everyone, if you could please form a queue at the front here, and Brian will hand your quizzes back as you leave. Thank you, have a good weekend!” He gathered his things and left the room, as the rest of the class moved to the front of the room to collect their results. Your chest felt heavy, as you knew you’d probably failed. You grabbed your bag and joined the queue, making sure that you were in the middle of the group so that Brian wouldn’t have time to make small talk or try to discuss your grade.

As you reached the front of the queue, he had your quiz waiting, his brow furrowed in concern. “[Y/N],” he began, but you reached out and took the quiz from his hands, effectively cutting off any line of questioning.

“Thanks,” you muttered, and all but ran for the door.

As you stepped into the corridor outside the lecture theatre, you looked at the paper in your hands. As expected, there was a lot of red ink, indicating corrections; what was unexpected, however, was the note clipped to the page, written in Brian’s distinctive script. You peered at it, trying to decipher his writing.

_ [Y/N], _

_ I hope this isn’t too forward, but it seems like you’re struggling a bit with the concepts here. I know you’ve been stopping by my office with questions, but if you’d like, I’d be more than happy to offer some extra tutorial. Are you stopping by our gig tonight? If you are, please stay after – I’ll buy you a drink, and we can decide a time to get together for studying. _

_ Cheers, _

_ Bri _

Well. You had been planning to whine at Patty, and bunk off for the evening, claiming headache; but at this point Brian was well aware of just how poorly you were doing, so there wasn’t much use in being embarrassed about it now. And you did like their music. Mind made up, you headed out to catch the Circle line back to your flat, to get ready for going out tonight.

Later that evening, you were flopped back on Patty’s bed, watching her try on clothes and change her mind about all of them.

“Paaatttyyyyyy,” you whined, getting annoyed at her indecisiveness, “We’re going to be late, come on. Just pick something. We need to leave now.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t care what people think of you.” Her voice was muffled as she pulled another top off and tossed it to the floor.

You huffed, sitting up. “Well excuse me for having more important things to think about than whether my tits are on display.” You reached down and adjusted your bra. Tonight, your tits  _ were _ on display, and frankly, you thought they looked pretty good.

Patty’s head popped through the collar of a black turtleneck, and she turned around to sigh at you. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. You just have this confidence, where you don’t worry about small shit. I’ve got no boobs and no arse – I have to work at looking good.”

You rolled your eyes at her. “Oh come off it, you’re a gorgeous little pixie and you know it. You’d look amazing in a paper bag. You’re like Twiggy. Whereas I have too much tits and arse. Do you think I should go on a diet?” You flopped back on the bed again, staring at the ceiling. Patty’s face hovered into view, incredulous.

“[Y/N] [Y/L/N], are you actually serious right now? Firstly, NO. Secondly, what on God’s green earth would possess you to say something like that?” She narrowed her eyes at you. “What’s his name? Is he going to be there tonight? Is that why you’re acting all weird?” Patty leapt onto the bed and bounced on her knees beside you. “Are you seriously interested in a guy? Finally?”

You groaned and hid your face behind your hands. “I guess. His name’s Brian. He plays guitar.”

Patty pulled your hands back from your face, giving you a considering stare. “The tall skinny one with the hair, then? Huh. Didn’t think he was your type.” She scrambled off the bed, pulling you upright to standing, casting a critical eye over your outfit – striped top, denim skirt, high boots. You held your arms out to the side and spun around.

“Well, do I pass inspection?”

She nodded. “You look great. He’s going to eat you up.”

You flushed. “We’re not… it’s not like that. He’s the teaching assistant for my stats class, too, so it’s kind of a dodgy idea. It’s just… you know how I’m terrible at maths, right?”

Patty nodded. She’d made the mistake of putting you in charge of the household budget just once, and it ended with the pair of you living on popcorn and orange juice for a week.

“Well, I’ve been getting extra help during his office hours – ”

“Oooh,  _ extra help _ .”

“Not like that, you wretch. Brian’s kind, and I think it bothers him to see me struggle. I almost failed a quiz this morning, and he said to come talk to him after the show, about some additional tutoring. And I don’t know, maybe it could end up as more? I really like him – he’s smart, and funny, and seems to genuinely care when I talk to him. Sometimes I think he’s flirting with me, so I flirt back a little bit, but it never seems to go anywhere. But like I said, he’s sort of my teacher, so I don’t know if it’s even worth trying.”

You looked pointedly at your watch, and then back to Patty. “And now, Pats, because you can’t pick out a damn shirt, we’re going to be late. Can we go yet?”

“Of course, lovey.” Patty leaned over and gave you a peck on the cheek, then frowned and wiped off the traces of her lipstick. She grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the door of the flat. “Let’s go get you a man.”

~~~~~

The band was already warming up when you finally made it to the Union, and a crowd was beginning to form at the stage. You and Patty were good at this, though, and held onto each other while elbowing your way to the front. She nudged you and pointed at the band.

“New band name? New people? Did Brian say anything?”

You nodded. “Yeah, apparently Tim left a little while ago. So now Bri and Roger’ve got their other flatmate, Freddie, singing. Don’t know about the bass player though; I think he’s new since Brian and I last spoke.”

Patty bit her lip and waved as Brian glanced towards you from back near the drums. He smiled and nodded, turning to say something to the bassist, who then lifted his head to take in the pair of you. Patty smiled widely and waved again, causing the bassist to blush and duck his head.

“Take it easy, Pats, it looks like he’s shy.” You knew once she’d set her sights on someone, it was only a matter of time before the inevitable conclusion.

She giggled. “I’ll be gentle, don’t worry. We can’t break their bass player, it might bring down your mark in the class.”

Just as you were about to point out that your marks couldn’t get much lower, the house lights went down and a beautiful man with long dark hair stepped to the front of the stage.

“Hello my darlings – we’re so happy you’ve joined us tonight. This one is for all you tarts that we’ve come to know and love!”

And they were off, music screaming through the bar, Freddie’s vocals soaring above everything; and standing in front of you, Brian playing the guitar like it was an extension of his soul. He was captivating, both technically and physically, and you felt arousal curl through your abdomen as you watched his long fingers dance up and down the fretboard.

You didn’t know how long you’d been standing there, staring at Brian’s hands on his guitar, people dancing around you, when you realised that Brian was staring back. Your eyes met his, and you swallowed hard, clenching your legs together as you felt a dampness between your thighs. Brian smirked, then swirled around to stand closer to Roger. You moaned softly, though apparently not softly enough, as Patty poked you in the ribs and laughed. She leaned over to yell in your ear.

“Should I find somewhere else to be tonight?”

You rolled your eyes and laughed, pushing her lightly. She leaned into you as the band wrapped up their set, grabbing your hand and pulling you over to the bar as the music crashed to an end.

Patty was ordering pints for the both of you, as you leaned against a pillar, watching the crowd to see if you could find Brian in the mass of bodies. You jumped and turned as you felt a hand come to rest on your waist.

“Hello, love.” Brian’s voice was whisky warm as he set his hands low on your hips. “Did you enjoy the show?”

You shivered and stepped closer, tipping your chin up to look into his eyes. He looked incredible tonight, his hair wild and his eyes smudged with kohl. You could feel a blush starting. “What do you think?”

He smiled, squeezing your hips gently, and took a step back to gesture at the men standing behind him. “Would you like to meet the band? This is Roger, Freddie, and our new bassist, John. Gents, this is [Y/N].”

You leaned forward, shaking hands and making introductions with Roger and John. Freddie caught your hand and raised it to his lips, quickly kissing your knuckles and giving your fingers a squeeze as he released you.

“Darling, it’s delightful to finally meet you. Brian’s been saying so many wonderful things, it’s about time we’re able to put a face to the name!”

“Oh, um… thank you? I think?” Your blush darkened as you looked up at Brian, not sure how to respond.

“Well, that’s good to hear. [Y/N] is pretty amazing, despite her issues with maths.” And there was Patty, back with drinks, jumping in to be as embarrassing as possible. You sighed and leaned in to Brian as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, hugging you close to his side.

“Everyone, this is my flatmate, Patty. Pats, this is Freddie, Roger, John, and Brian.” You gestured to each man in turn, and reached out to take your beer. Patty ignored you, handing one of the pints to John, as he’d reached out to try to shake her hand.

“Nice to meet you all. John, was it?” She stepped forward and tucked her hand into his elbow, gently ushering him towards a quiet alcove. John shot a surprised glance back to you, and Roger gave him a thumbs-up.

“Have fun, make good choices!” he called, barely audible across the crowd. He turned back to you, mirth dancing in his eyes. “She has no idea what she’s in for.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “Patty’s going to eat him alive, most likely. She can be a touch… hmm, aggressive, I think would be the best word for it.”

Roger shook his head. “You’d be surprised, John can hold his own. Knows what he wants and gets a bit single minded about it. Sort of like our Brian here, too.” He reached out and patted Brian’s shoulder. “With that in mind, I think Fred and I will make our goodbyes. [Y/N], it was nice to meet you.”

Freddie and Roger stepped back into the the crowd, leaving you and Brian alone. He put his mouth to your ear, so he didn’t have to yell.

“Would you like to get out of here?”

You nodded, breathless, and Brian began to walk you to the door, his arm still wrapped over your shoulders, holding you against him. The two of you spilled out the door, gasping at the shock of the cool winter air after the heat of the bar. The sudden silence rang in your ears, and you opened your mouth to speak, ready to break the undercurrent of awkwardness that had arisen.

Instead, Brian spun you around to face him, leaned down, and pressed his lips gently against yours. You inhaled sharply, and when he moved to pull pack, you grasped his arms and tugged him back in.

“It’s good,” you murmured, “just surprised me.”

Brian hummed, and ran his tongue gently against your lips, seeking access. With a soft whimper, you opened for him, sliding your hands up his arms and sinking your fingers into his hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against yours. He slipped his knee between your thighs and pulled your hips to his, then – 

“Oi! Take it off the street, mate!”

You sprang apart, startled, looking back towards the door of the bar, and the man who’d yelled at you. Sheepishly, you raised a hand in acknowledgement, and reached back for Brian, tangling your fingers with his.

“Back to mine?” Brian nodded, and you began walking towards the Queen’s Gate. “I’m just across the park, if you’re okay with a bit of a walk?”

“Of course.” Brian ducked his head guiltily. “It’ll give me a chance to cool down, too.”

“Oh, Brian, no – I want this too. I’m just as into this as you are, okay?”

He smiled widely, showing off his cute pointed teeth. “Okay.” He tightened his grip on your hand as you headed off towards your flat.

For the next twenty five minutes, the two of you chatted easily, exchanging stories about your childhoods, friends, and college days. As you drew closer to your street, your glances became heated, and the silences heavier, as you both began to anticipate what was to come.

You unlocked the door to your flat, but before stepping inside, turned and rested your hand on Brian’s chest. He stopped immediately, a worried look on his face. “Is everything all right?”

“I just want to make sure this won’t affect you, as someone who marks my class work. No favouritism, okay?”

Brian winced. “Ah, I’m more likely to be a bit harsher on you, actually. I’ll try not to be, I promise. I just… I tend to have fairly high expectations of the people I date.”

“Oh, we’re dating now, are we?” you teased, pulling him through the door and locking it behind you. He flushed.

“Well, I had kind of hoped…”

You stepped around him, and onto the stairs leading up to your kitchen. Standing a few steps above him, you turned around and looked him in the eye.

“We’ll figure that out in the morning. Right now, Brian, I need you to take me to bed.”

He groaned lowly, resting his hands on your ass while tilting his head to find your lips with his. Your held on to his upper arm with one hand, while tangling the other in the curls at the back of his neck. He pulled back slightly to nip at your lips, and you gasped into his mouth. Taking advantage of this, he dipped his tongue behind your teeth to deepen the kiss. You broke away, panting.

“Bedroom, follow me. Otherwise we’re going to end up shagging on the step.”

You led the way up the stairs, through the kitchen, and into your bedroom, gesturing Brian through the door and clicking the door shut behind him. A sudden attack of nerves had you asking,

“Can I get you anything? Water, tea, squ -”

Brian cut off your rambling with a quick kiss, as he curved into you, pressing your back against the door.

“Just you,” he whispered, kissing down your neck, nipping a bruise at the junction of neck and shoulder.

“Jesus…” you breathed, tipping your head to the side. Brian laughed softly.

“Bri will do.” He sank to his knees in front of you, hands moving to your legs, and began to slowly unzip your boots, lifting each of your feet in turn as he slid your boots off and set them aside. Finished, he slid his hands up your thighs, until his fingertips rested just under the hem of your skirt. He tipped his head back and looked up at you, eyes dark and wanting.

“May I?” His hands crept further up. You nodded frantically.

“I need you to use your words, love.”

“Yes, Brian, please! God!” You let out a whimper as you felt his fingers grasp the edge of your panties and pull them down your legs, sliding them over your feet, and tossing them aside. Returning to your thighs, he pushed your skirt up to your hips, then lifted your right knee over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to your inner thigh. You gasped as you felt the fingers of his right hand drift gently over your folds, discovering your wetness there. You felt him smile against your thigh, then trail his tongue across as he moved his mouth to your core.

“Brian, oh my god!” You grasped desperately at his curls as he began to eat you out, sliding a finger into your slick cunt while tonguing rhythmically at your clit. You’d been riding a wave of arousal for most of the night, which meant unless Brian pulled back, this was going to be over pretty quick. He nudged a second finger in alongside the first, curling them forward repeatedly. You felt your your thighs start to shake as your walls began to tighten around Brian’s fingers. Digging your fingers tighter into his hair, you braced against the wall and tried to warn him.

“Bri… I’m… oh my god, Bri…” He started to suck on your clit, adding just a hint of teeth, and you felt a wave of white-hot pleasure spread through your body as you tumbled over the edge. “Oh GOD, BRIAN!” You squeezed your eyes shut and came loudly, your cries echoing in the room. As you recovered, you felt Brian gently remove his fingers from inside you, as he slid your leg from his shoulder and stood. You forced your eyes open and blinked at him, cunt spasming as you watched him suck your wetness from his fingers. He noticed that your eyes were open and smirked at you, enjoying the flush that he could see on your cheeks.

“Bed?” He asked, feigning innocence. You nodded, taking shaky steps across the room. You pushed the duvet to the foot of the bed and turned back to see Brian unbuttoning his trousers, his shirt already discarded in a heap on the floor. A large, damp spot was visible on his underwear, revealing his arousal. As he pushed his trousers and pants down over his hips, you gazed hungrily at his cock, long and thick, just on the good side of too much. Brian watched as you pulled your shirt over your head and reached back to unclasp your bra and drop it to the floor, your nipples pebbling in response to the hungry look in his eyes. You popped the button on your skirt, allowing it to slide to the floor as well. Stepping out of the puddle of denim, you sat near the head of the bed and beckoned Brian closer. He crossed the room in a few long strides, crawling up on to the bed and hovering over you, canting his head towards you to capture your lips in a firm kiss, one hand trailing across your ribs to cup your breast.

“All right, love?” he murmured, nibbling at your lips as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and tugged him closer. You smiled into the kiss.

“Absolutely,” you whispered back, wrapping one leg around his hips, and using the other to flip you both, so that Brian was on his back and you were sat on his thighs. He blinked up at you, shocked.

“All right, love?” you sassed, teasing. He relaxed into the pillows, bemused.

“I have to say, I did not expect that.” He gestured grandly, “But feel free to continue.”

Smirking, you placed your hands on his chest and began to slowly rock forward, allowing his hard cock to slide between your folds. The two of you groaned in unison at the slick slide, Brian raising his shoulders slightly as he lifted his hands toward your nipples. You pushed him back down.

“Stay,” you gasped out, feeling heat begin to pool in your gut, and knowing that you were on your way to orgasm number two. Brian whined high in his throat, as you grasped his wrists, moving his hands to the bars on the headboard. “No touching unless I say so.”

He nodded quickly, wrapping long fingers around the iron bars. You slid back from his cock, raising up on your knees, moving a few inches forward. You reached one hand down between your legs to hold yourself open, holding Brian’s cock steady with your other hand, as you positioned yourself above him and began to slowly sink down onto his member. The stretch was almost uncomfortable, but so good, and you let out a guttural moan as you bottomed out. You peered down at Brian, who had his head thrown back and a clenched jaw. You raised your hips and slowly slid back down onto him, watching as his mouth dropped open.

“Look at me, Brian. Open your eyes,” you commanded breathlessly, getting into a rhythm of rising and falling on his cock. “Tell me what you want.”

He blinked rapidly up at you, searching for a coherent thought. “Please…” he managed, “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, don’t stop. So fucking good. So tight. Want…” He groaned loudly as you clenched around him on the next upstroke.

“What do you want?”

“Wanna come inside you, fill you up. Wanna claim you oh my GOD!” You’d reached out to tweak his nipples, while circling your hips. Brian bucked up into you as you slammed back down, pulling moans from both of you. You leaned forward to pull his hands from the headboard, bringing them to your chest.

“Touch me, Brian, please.” You gripped the top of the headboard for balance as you continued to ride his cock, the forward tilt of your shoulders allowing your tits to sway above him. He wrapped a hand around your back, and reached up to take a nipple in his mouth. You keened at the sensation, trying not to lose your rhythm. “So good, baby. You’re so good.”

Brian’s mouth tightened at the praise, the light scrape of his teeth causing you to clench hard around him. He whimpered and dropped his head back briefly, before moving to give the same treatment to your other breast. You could feel yourself getting closer, so you leaned down to whisper in his ear,

“Want your come, baby. Need you to fill me up, make me yours.”

With a grunt, Brian grabbed your hips and began pounding up into you. You leaned back, reaching between your legs to rub desperately at your clit. Heat suffused your body, and you scrabbled to clutch at Brian’s hands as your orgasm overtook you, a crash of elation exploding through your body while stars flashed behind your eyes. You felt Brian grip your hips and drive into you a final time, trembling and yelling as your cunt clenched around him, holding him tight as he emptied himself into your body.

You moaned, tipping slowly forward to rest your forehead on his collarbone, the pair of you breathless like you’d just finished a race. As your breathing began to calm, Brian gently lay you down on your side, and slipped from you, a gush of fluid causing you to clench your thighs together. He kissed your cheek and slid from the bed. You made a small moue of disappointment, and he stroked his fingers through your hair.

“Just going to get a flannel, love, I’ll be back in a moment.” You hummed in assent and closed your eyes, floating on happiness and exhaustion. You felt a warm hand reach between your legs as Brian cleaned you up with a damp cloth. You heard him drop it to the floor, and felt him crawl back into the bed beside you, pulling the duvet up as he lay down. You cuddled into his chest, smiling in contentment as he wrapped an arm over your shoulder.

“Should I stay?” he whispered.

You nodded, head still tucked under his chin. “Of course. I’ll make breakfast.”

You felt him kiss the top of your head as you drifted off to sleep.

You woke gradually, body relaxed and slow like honey, as sounds from the street drifted up through the window and pale morning light filtered through the curtains. Brian was snug against you, with his face tucked between your shoulders and an arm thrown over your ribs, his morning wood pressed into your backside. You stretched your legs, feeling Brian shift behind you, moving his hips away. You reached back and gripped his thigh, tugging him closer while spreading your knees slightly in invitation. He laughed softly against your back as he reached down and lifted your leg, sliding easily into you, still slick from last night. You sighed happily, pushing back against him while his hips began a slow thrust.

He reached up to tap at your lips, sliding two fingers into your mouth when you opened for him. “That’s it,” he murmured, his voice still rough from sleep. “Get ‘em wet, love.”

You swept your tongue over his fingers until they were slick, at which point Brian tugged his hand from your mouth, stretching down to rub his fingers smoothly over your clit, in counterpoint to his thrusts. You relaxed into him, revelling in the leisurely smoulder of lazy morning sex, enjoying the slow build without intention, allowing your orgasm to hit you without warning. You cried out sharply, trembling, and felt Brian still his thrusts behind you as he grunted out his release. You lay together for a few minutes, breathing in time, not speaking – just enjoying the feeling of being so entwined with another person. Eventually, reality came sneaking back, as Brian’s soft cock slipped from your cunt, his seed trickling down your thighs. You grimaced and sat up, looking back over your shoulder to see Brian watching you, his eyes soft and warm below a mass of riotous curls. A soft smile played at the corners of his mouth. You returned the expression, reaching back to delicately push his curls out of his face.

“Wash up, then breakfast?” Your question was quiet, not wanting to break the stillness of the morning. Brian nodded, catching your hand with his and kissing your fingertips. You felt a flush rise in your face, and your heart danced in your chest. Clearly Brian’s ‘dating’ idea had some merit. You rose from the bed and opened the door, checking to see if Patty had arrived home during the night, or if you needed to cover up for your run to the bathroom. The flat was otherwise empty, so you dashed out into the hall, calling back to Brian that you’d set some towels out.

You washed up quickly and passed Brian in the hall as you returned to your room to get dressed. Not knowing if he had any plans for the day, you opted for simple corduroy trousers and a t-shirt, which would serve well if you two decided to go out together. You could hear him rattling around in the bathroom as you went to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

You heard Brian come up behind you as you peered into the fridge. “Omelette?” you asked, holding pointing at the basket of eggs on the counter. “You eat eggs, yeah?”

“Eggs and dairy, actually. Sometimes fish, depending.”

You wrinkled your nose. “Well, a fish omelette sounds disgusting, so I think this morning is going to be cheese omelette and toast.” You stood and shut the fridge, a container of grated cheese in your hands. You gestured towards the counter, where a loaf of bread and a butter bell sat beside a toaster. “I’ll do the eggs, you handle the toast?”

You and Brian worked easily around each other while making small talk, turning out fluffy omelettes and perfectly browned and buttered toast in record time. The kettle whistled just as you were sliding the last bit of eggs onto a plate, and Brian reached past you for the mugs for tea. You transferred everything to the small kitchen table, sitting down across from Brian and blushing again.

“This is nice.” Brian rested his elbows at the edge of the table and held his mug up just below his chin.

“The breakfast?” You were a bit confused. He laughed.

“Well, having breakfast. Together. It’s nice – we fit well together.” He paused and sat back in his chair, one-handedly cupping the mug to his chest. “I meant what I said last night, you know, about dating. You know, [Y/N], we’ve spent a fair bit of time together over the past few weeks, and you know what I’m referring to. We click. And last night… well, last night was amazing.”

You ducked your head shyly. Considering how incredible last night had been, it was ridiculous to be embarrassed, but you still felt awkward meeting Brian’s eyes.

“Love, are you okay? Did you enjoy it?” Brian’s voice was concerned, and you looked up at him, seeing the apprehension on his face.

“Brian, it was wonderful.  _ You _ were wonderful,” you reassured him. “Honestly, I have no regrets. I’m just worried about what being together would mean, for school.” You gnawed on your lip, considering. “This is my final term, and you’re technically my teacher for a required class. The conflict of interest is monumental – I could be expelled, you could lose your job. I want to date you, I really do, but…”

“But you won’t.” Brian looked at you, defeated. You nodded.

“I won’t, I just can’t risk it. And I know I have no right to ask this, and I’ll understand if you say no, but I really do like you, and there’s no harm in asking – ”

He cut you off. “Breathe, love. Just ask.”

You took a deep breath. “Wouldyouwaitforme?” you asked in a rush.

“Sorry, come again?”

“Would you be willing to wait? Until end of term? I know it’s a couple of months, and I’m sure there are other girls, but I do really, really like you, Brian, and I agree with you that we fit really well together.” You paused, rallying courage for the last favour. “And, would you still be willing to tutor me, even if we’re not together? If you don’t want to, I understand.”

You realised that your hands were trembling and wrapped them around your tea mug to steady them.

“Yes, absolutely.”

You exhaled sharply, all your nerves disappearing at once as you looked at Brian’s soft smile across the breakfast table. “Really?”

He nodded. “Of course. And, just so you know, there… uh… there aren’t any other girls.” He reached up to scratch at his cheek, a nervous tic you’d noticed before. You raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and he shook his head no.

“Okay, if you say so,” you acquiesced. “I just find it hard to believe that a nerdy dreamboat like yourself isn’t beating them away with a stick.” You laughed as Brian stuck out his tongue at you and gently kicked your shin.

“Anyway, we should finish this and tidy up,” you waved your hands to encompass the remains of breakfast on the table, “and then do some actual studying. I mean, that was what you offered originally, was it not?”

Brian smiled wickedly, leaning forward. “Well, my original plan was to give you an orgasm for every question you got correct, but I suppose that’s going to have to wait.”

You felt dampness between your thighs and clenched your legs together, Brian laughing as you dropped your forehead to the table and groaned. These next few months were going to be hell.   
  


_ Ten weeks later _

You pulled open the door to the pub, blinking owlishly as your eyes struggled to adjust from the bright day to the dim lights inside. You had just finished sitting your stats exam about forty minutes prior, which Brian had not been proctoring – the guys had planned a band practise that afternoon, with a stop at the pub after. You heard someone call out your name, and squinted towards the back of the pub, to see the band, as well as Mary and Patty, all standing in front of a booth, doing a terrible job of hiding the cake behind them.

Touched, you blinked back a couple of tears. You were lucky to know such generous people, even if it looked like none of them could frost a cake properly. You walked toward them, as they stepped aside to reveal a cake which appeared to be more sparkler than pastry, as it sent bits of fire dancing over the tabletop.

You smiled, bemused. “Thank you guys, this is so sweet of you all. I’m just wondering, though, is this safe?” You gestured at the scene before you, where Roger was frantically trying to smother the sparks before they reached the upholstered benches.

“Of course not, darling. But what’s life without a little danger?” Of course that was Freddie, erring on the side of too much over too little. He stepped forward and dropped a quick kiss on your cheek. “Congratulations, we knew you could do it.”

“Aw, thanks Fred. I have to admit, it really felt a bit touch and go there for a while. I don’t know what I would have done if it wasn’t for Brian.” You reached over, pulling Brian to your side and smiling up at him. He smiled down at you, and you felt warmth spread through your chest. As everyone took a seat again, you leaned down to blow out the sparklers and cut the cake. Patty took the knife from your hand, and nodded toward Brian.

“Go sit with your man, he’s been checking the clock since we got here, waiting for you.” She gave you a conspiratorial grin and leaned in closer. “Oh, and I’m spending the weekend with John, so the flat’s all yours until Monday.” She winked and pushed on your hip, making you stumble in Brian’s direction.

He caught you, settling you down on his lap and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you into rest against him. You leaned your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes, listening to the conversations around you.

“You okay, love?” Brian’s voice held a note of concern.

You nodded. “Oh, I’m fine. Just thinking of a way to thank you for all your help this term, and remembering back to a conversation we had a few weeks ago.”

He reached for his pint glass. “Oh, which conversation was that?”

You leaned up to whisper in his ear, “The one where you mentioned that you’d like to be tied to the bed while I had my wicked way with you, bringing you to the edge again and again but not letting you come, and then fucking you until you cried.” You sat back, and with a normal volume, asked, “Do you remember that one?”

Brian choked on his drink, setting the glass back down abruptly, then stood, pushing both of you to your feet. Everyone turned to stare at the disruption, Patty beginning to laugh as she realised what must be happening.

“We… have to go... now. We need to not be here. Goodbye everyone; Mary, thank you for the cake. Bye now. Bye!” Brian’s face was red as he made a beeline for the door, dragging you behind him. You laughed, waving to your friends as you stumbled to keep up with his long strides.

“Blimey, what’s up with those two?” you heard Roger ask, as Patty replied,

“Believe me, you don’t want to know!”


End file.
